


Back In Time

by lgbtqhowell



Series: Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqhowell/pseuds/lgbtqhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil go back to Manchester and relive the first time they met.(Based off of a picture of them with a fan taken at Piccadilly Station on April 7, 2018)





	Back In Time

**Author's Note:**

> heyo everyone!  
> i haven't posted in a long ass time and a lot has changed since i have. i feel like this story is a lot better than the ones i posted in july 2017, even though this one is significantly shorter.  
> enjoy! <3

October 19, 2009. Piccadilly Station in Manchester. Two boys, named Dan and Phil, four years apart, in love, and in each other's arms. Bliss. 

* * *

April 7, 2018. Piccadilly Station in Manchester. Same two boys, still four years apart, still in love, and now holding hands, walking through the station, remembering that fateful day almost nine years ago.  
The boys live together in London now. They have for six years. They haven't spent more than two weeks apart since they met, and they definitely aren't sick of each other.  
They have millions of fans now, too; they've written two books, they've gone on a world tour and they're going on another one very soon. Their fans adore them to their very cores, but not near as much as the boys adore each other.  


* * *

A girl walks up. She turns to Dan, asking if he is who she thinks he is. He nods politely. She grins, asking for a picture. All three of them pose as she takes the photo. The boys tell her to have a nice day. She smiles again, waving them goodbye. They wave back and continue walking through the station. Phil points out the exact spot they had first hugged. Dan smiles softly.  


They walk out of the station towards a Starbucks, the first place they'd ever gone to together. (Besides the train station, of course.) They walk in, and Dan finds their seats as Phil orders their drinks. Before they part, Dan reminds Phil to get smalls, for they're going to an actual restaurant later. Dan gets them a bench in the corner and waits for Phil to come back with the coffees. He comes back with two small caramel macchiatos, just like the first time they'd come here. Dan mixes both of their drinks and listens whilst smiling softly as Phil talks about the other things he wants to do whilst they are in Manchester. They drink their coffees and talk about random things. Dan shares a story from his childhood that Phil has never heard before. They're constantly learning about each other, even after nine years of being together. 

They soon leave the Starbucks and head toward the second place they'd ever been together, which was strangely an Apple store. Their first picture together was taken in this store, so they go to the exact spot they'd taken the photo and recreate it. It's a silly photo, Dan's making a face like he's trying to seduce someone with his hand in his hair and Phil looks worried. They giggle softly at the photo and continue to the last place they want to go.  


They head toward Cloud 23, a restaurant on the very top of a fairly high building. They take an elevator up and smile at the familiarity of everything. The windows are huge and the sun is setting, giving everything an orangish glow. The first time they'd gone, Phil had gotten Dan a champagne that was over 1,000 pounds, and today they both get the exact same one. They sip and talk whilst waiting for their food; a conversation filled with soft eyes and small smiles, hand holding and blushing. Their waiter comes back a little while later with their food, and the boys continue talking as they eat. They finish a little while later and notice that the sun is completely down, showing the incredible view of the city lights below. They smile. They smile at each other. They smile at the fact that they've both been given the blessing of someone that they can trust, that they can talk to, that they love and that they never get tired of. They smile at the person they spend almost all of their time with, the person that has helped them through this wonderful and exciting journey called life. They smile at their soulmate, their true and actual soulmate. They smile, and it feels fantastic. More than fantastic. There isn't a word in the English language that expresses how truly amazing they feel. They are truly in love, and they will never stop being in love. Bliss.


End file.
